One Last Shot
by books-n-cookies
Summary: When Kevin Ford fired his gun at Sam in the station, no one knew what consequences his bullet would have for everyone involved. Set after 4x13, McSwarek.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my first Rookie Blue fanfic, so please go easy on me! I haven't been writing a lot recently, so this chapter is pretty rusty. Sorry about that. Hopefully my writing will get better as I go on. I just couldn't get the last episode out of my head, so I had to get this out there.**

**Also, this is set at the end of and after 4x13, so sorry if there are any spoilers! **

**Also, please let me know what you think of it! Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own none of Rookie Blue.**

* * *

As Sam collapsed to the ground, a bullet lodged in his abdomen, Andy felt as if the bullet had pierced her own heart, and torn it out.

He was the only thing in her mind as she sprinted towards him, against the sea of uniforms that were racing towards Kevin Ford, who was dressed in Oliver's uniform. Nick had almost been shot, but yet he was nothing more than a small thought in the back of her mind. Like always, Sam was occupying her entire brain. He was the only person she was worried about right now.

When she got to his side, he was struggling to get up, the circle of blood on his shirt growing larger with his every movement. "Sam, you _have _to stay down," she begged, pushing his shoulders back down.

"I don't want to say I told you so, but we got him. We got him." Sam muttered, trying to poke her in the chest to prove that he, once again, had been right. Andy almost smiled at his gesture, but the severity of the situation prevented a smile from ever reaching her face. Sam was hurt, and he needed help, now.

"Sam, please, you have to keep your head down. Please lie still." Running her hand through his hair to keep his head down, she felt tears start coming to her eyes. She began to apply pressure on his abdomen to stop the bleeding. He winced in pain, and she flinched at his reaction. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, we need to stop the bleeding Sam." He nodded grimly, but still let out a

Finally, after struggling more, Sam relented, and lay on the cold tiles, staring at the ceiling.

She watched as he gasped, not only for air; but also in pain, as the bullet lodged in his side made him feel more than uncomfortable. She looked desperately down, still stroking his hair. It was a small gesture, but for Andy, it was to keep Sam down and also keep her calm.

He sighed, his eyes slightly unfocused as he glanced around the station hallway and the chaos that was going on. But as his eyes settled on Andy's face, they focused, and her face became very clear.

"Andy, I need to tell you something." She tried interrupting him, to tell him to stay down; but he continued on. "I love you. I'm sorry I messed up everything. I'm sorry. If I make it through this, can we please talk about us?"

Tears sprang to Andy's eyes as he spoke. She ran her hand through his hair again. "Sam, it's okay. I love you too. I always have. And you're going to be fine. Please." She smiled at him, and added, "Maybe finally we can have that drink?"

He smiled, knowing at last that he hadn't completely lost her. For the first time in many months, he was completely happy. Even with all the commotion in the station around them, they only had eyes for each other, and all the noise and shouting seemed distant, and far away.

No one but Sam was on Andy's mind right now. Not even Nick, even though he was the one that was almost shot at point-blank range. All she could focus on was the fact that maybe she hadn't lost the one person she had ever truly loved. If only he could hold on. When the medics arrived, she was pushed back so they could work on him. Once on the stretcher, they took off, Andy running right behind, not letting Sam out of her sight. Even as she ran towards Sam, she ran away from Nick, and whatever was beginning to happen between them. The thought flitted through her head, but barely registered, as Sam was still the only one she could think of.

Andy knew that they were racing against time to save Sam, but she knew that they had to win. That they _were_ going to win. There was no losing this race. The ride in the ambulance to the hospital seemed to last an eternity, even though it was only five minutes. It seemed longer, but Kevin Ford had only walked into the station about half an hour ago. So much had happened in that time, and so much would change because of that shot.

* * *

Andy sat in the waiting room along with the rest of 15th, waiting on word of Sam's condition. The doctor had told her as they prepped him for surgery that they would update her as much as possible. When she thanked them, he merely smiled. "You're listed as his emergency contact, so of course. You and an Oliver Shaw are listed here." His words stunned her, as she figured that he would've put Marlo down once they started dating. Why was she still on there?

But sitting there was becoming unbearable. Traci and Steve sat across from her, everyone in silence. Nick had been sitting next to her for a while; yet neither of them had spoken. Finally, the tension in the air was too much for Andy. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracking with emotion.

He smiled sadly, looking beaten. "Andy, it's fine." In all of the chaos, Andy had forgotten that he was the one that was going to be shot, before Sam distracted Ford from shooting him at point blank range. What must he be going through?

She sighed, still feeling awful. "No, it's not. I dragged you into a mess when I wasn't sure of my feelings, and you don't deserve that. Even though I thought I knew what I wanted, I really didn't, and that wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Andy, we both made mistakes." He put his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. Even with that gesture though, she didn't feel better.

"He's gonna be fine, Andy. I know he will," Traci spoke up for the first time in a long time, giving Andy a smile. Andy had known that she wasn't happy with her sleeping with Nick behind Gail's back, especially when it was obvious she still loved Sam. But they were friends, so of course she was going to stand by Andy.

Once the doctor came out and Frank gave her permission, Andy went solemnly in after the doctor, praying for him to get better. After hours of operations and too many close calls, he was finally out of surgery.

"That's good, right? That he made it through surgery?" Andy was almost jogging to keep up with the surgeon, who was walking unusually fast through the halls.

"Yes, and no," he started. Seeing Andy's face, he continued hastily, "What I mean is that yes, it's great news that he's out of surgery. We almost lost him a few times though, which is what worries me. We still have to monitor him for the next week or so and make sure we got everything fixed up. He came to us in pretty bad condition."

Andy sighed. _At least he's alive._ "When will he wake up?"

"Hopefully soon, but I don't know for sure. He went through a lot of trauma today; he's going to need a lot of rest. But he will wake up, I promise."

* * *

After leaving the doctor, Andy headed back towards her coworkers and Frank. She knew the doctor would explain to him Sam's condition, but she wanted to get back anyways; at least until she could go sit with Sam. She'd fought the doctor to let her in, and he had finally relented, but he told her to report back to Frank and wait a little longer before joining Sam.

"McNally, what's the news?" Frank headed towards Andy as soon as she came back into the waiting room, followed closely by Traci, Steve, and several other officers. The look of concern on Franks face slipped away as she smiled, ever so lightly at him.

"He's gonna make it," she said. Those four words brought her so much peace. Yes he would take a long time to recover, but Sam was going to be alright. She was going to have another chance, hopefully, to make things right with him.

Frank let out a huge sigh of relief, and it was evident how much that news improved his mood. Some of the officers behind him began to hug each other, and Traci walked up and embraced Andy. She smiled as her best friend hugged her tightly.

"Maybe I can fix this huge mess, soon," Andy whispered into Traci's ear, a small smile on her face.

Traci pulled back, and smiled at her. "Let's hope. I think the entire station has gotten sick of the two of you moping around and staring at each other when you think no one's looking." When Andy looked startled, Traci laughed. "Come on Andy, it's not too hard to miss."

"Well, we'll have to talk eventually. There's no avoiding that. Anyways, I'm going to go wait in his room, the doctors are letting me. Is that alright Frank?" she added, knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything without his permission.

Frank looked at her for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright McNally, but I want updates of Sammy's condition every half hour. And you're going to need to go back to the station and return your gun and uniform eventually, alright?"

"Of course, Sir," Andy nodded; relieved she was going to have permission to stay. "I'll let you know all the updates of his condition.

As Frank turned away, Andy turned back to Traci, who started talking again. "Be sure to let me know as well. We can grab food or something when you head back to the station."

Andy smiled. "Thanks Trace, you're the best. And definitely, I'll let you know how he's doing!"

Once Andy was back with Sam in his room, she settled down in the chair directly next to his bed. He looked completely at peace, even though he had just come out of intense surgery. It wasn't very often that Andy saw him resting like this. Even when they had dated, he seemed to always be doing something. It was unnatural to see Sam Swarek laying still in a bed, and it was almost always a bad thing.

Andy reached for his hand that was closest to her, and held it between hers. "I meant everything I said Sam. I love you. And I'll be waiting here until you wake up." She sat up slightly, just enough to kiss his forehead, then sat back down and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there, I'm back for Chapter 2! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I loved reading your comments! Hopefully you guys enjoy this next chapter! It took me awhile to write, but I think it turned out alright. I went with the idea that Oliver had already been told that Sam was in the hospital, so that's why he already knew he had been shot when Andy came in to talk to him.**

**Please review, and let me know what you think of this chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Andy had been waiting for hours, and Sam still hadn't woken up. She'd talked to his doctors, his nurse, and another doctor, and they all kept telling her the same thing: it would take some time, but he would wake up. Every half hour she called Frank, and gave him the same update, that he was okay, he just wasn't awake yet. He wanted her back at the station as soon as possible, and she promised as soon as he was awake.

After she got off the phone with Frank, she stopped to get coffee before heading back to wait with Sam. Right when she was leaving, she saw Celery, and headed over to her.

"Celery!" she called out as she approached. "How's Oliver?"

Celery looked up at her name, and gave Andy a warm smile as she approached. "Hey, he's doing pretty well. He's staying another night though, just to make sure he's going to be completely fine." Andy could see the immense relief in Celery's eyes that Oliver would be alright. She knew how the other woman felt, especially with Sam in the hospital as well. "How's Sam doing?"

"The doctors said he should be alright, I've just been waiting for him to wake up," Andy explained.

"That's great! I mean, at least he's going to be okay." Celery said.

Andy smiled, "Yeah, thankfully, I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't going to be. Are you going back to Oliver? Would you mind if I came with? It's just that I haven't gotten to see him yet," she added quickly.

"Of course! In fact, I was just on my way back there right now," Celery grabbed the sandwich she had put down on the table, and the two women headed out.

Celery led Andy to Oliver's room, and at the door she stopped. "I'll let you two talk for a bit, I'll just wait here," she explained.

"Thank you," Andy said, and then headed in to see Oliver.

Oliver was sitting in a hospital bed, staring at the ceiling when Andy entered. When he saw her come through the door, he sat up in the bed, a smile on his face. "Andy, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good," she said, sitting in the chair next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know, I'm doing better. My head still feels a little sore." He pointed to the bruise on his head as he spoke. "How's Sammy though?"

Andy saw the concern in his eyes as he spoke, as if he was afraid he had lost another friend. Although he never spoke about it, Andy knew that Jerry's death still hurt. She couldn't imagine how he would deal if Sam hadn't made it as well, though luckily he had. "The doctors said he should be waking up sometime soon. I've been waiting there for him to wake up, and I've been updating Frank about him too."

Oliver smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. I never doubted that he would pull through. He still has to talk with you, anyways." When he saw the confusion on Andy's face, he laughed. "You heard me, McNally. You know as well as I do that he is not over you. He never has been, and he never will be."

Andy sat there, stunned. What exactly had Sam talked to Oliver about? "I mean, before we found your squad car we had talked a little bit, but it was only for maybe, five minutes? He didn't say that much."

"Oh no, I'm talking about a conversation we had, up at my cabin. Just me and Sammy. He misses you Andy, he really does. He tries to act like he doesn't, but I know him too well." He paused for a moment, to see how Andy was reacting to his words. She was staring intently at him, somewhat in shock that Sam had talked to Oliver so recently about this. He continued on, "He told me he was going to talk to you, and tell Marlo they were done. Cause it's not fair to her, you know? He messed up with that, with her. But yes, I hope you guys get to talking soon. I'm getting tired of watching him mope around. "Oliver smiled, and patted her arm. "I told you, you guys are good together, and will be, again."

Andy sat there, trying to process everything Oliver had said. This whole time, when Andy had thought he had moved on, he hadn't. Maybe there was still help. "Once he wakes up, he's going to have a lot of talking to do," was all she could manage to say.

Oliver laughed. "Oh, I can't wait to hear Sammy have to start talking. Let me know how it all goes McNally. I've been rooting for you guys from the start, and I still am."

"You're the best Oliver," Andy said, smiling. "I'm going to head back now, but take care, alright? I'll tell Celery to come back as well. She's great, by the way."

"Yes, yes, she is," Oliver said. Andy could tell even that he though hadn't said much, that he was happy, very happy with Celery. She hugged him, and headed back out, and told Celery he wanted to see her again.

"Thanks, Andy," Celery said as she headed out of Oliver's room.

Andy smiled, holding the door open for her. "No problem. I'll see you around." After Celery had gone back to sitting next to Oliver, Andy shut the door, and headed back to Sam's room.

* * *

When Andy had gotten back, Sam was still asleep. She sat back down in the chair, and took his hand once again. Gripping it with both of hers, she sighed.

"So, I talked to Oliver. He told me some of what you told him at the cabin," Even though she knew he couldn't hear her, she felt comfort in talking out loud, instead of keeping her thoughts in her head. "I wish you would've talked to me earlier. I wish we'd just sat down and talked about what happened with us. I've missed you Sam, but you looked happy, so happy with Marlo. And that's why I stopped fighting for you. And now I realized that I shouldn't have given up. You meant the world to me, and I shouldn't have just left. I'm sorry."

She paused, and looked at Sam. His face looked peaceful, which was rare with him. She leaned up to kiss his forehead, and sat back down.

"When we were in the station, and you told me you wanted me to be happy, I chased after you because I wanted to tell you that you make me happy. You do. I want to work things out with you Sam, so I'll be waiting here, next to you, until you wake up. Everything I said to you in the station was true. I love you. And I can't wait for you to wake up. I'll be here, right by your side."

She sighed, and leaned back in her chair. Sam still looked exactly the same, still peaceful. She knew it could be hours until he woke up, so she settled in, and got as comfortable as possible in the rickety chair, which wasn't very comfortable. Laying her head down on his bed, she closed her eyes to rest them for a moment.

_Suddenly, Andy was back at the station, running towards Sam, who was on the ground, blood seeping from a bullet hole in his stomach. But even though she was sprinting down the hall towards him, she wasn't getting any closer. He was still at the opposite end of the hallway, no matter how many strides she took._

_"Sam!" she screamed, panic lacing her voice. "I'm coming, just hold on!"_

_As she finally managed to reach him, he began to close his eyes. "No, no, no, please Sam wake up, wake up!" As Andy continued to shake him, tears began running down her face, as she could tell that he wasn't going to make it. "Please wake up Sam, I love you, wake up!"_

A hand shook Andy, jolting her awake. She hadn't realized she fell asleep, and quickly shook the lone tear that was making a trail down her face. She glanced around, trying to remember where she had fallen asleep. Her train of thought quickly led her to remember she was in a hospital, waiting for Sam to wake up… And as she looked up from where her head had been laying, she saw him, in the hospital bed, staring straight at her.

"Sam! Oh my god, you're awake! I have to call Frank and let him know soon, are you okay? How do you feel? I'll go tell the nurses you're awake now," words spilled out of Andy's mouth in a jumbled stretch, one statement after another, until finally Sam spoke up.

"McNally, I'm fine. My side hurts like a bitch, but I'm alright. Are you okay though? You looked like you were having a bad dream or something." It was obvious the painkillers were in his system still, as his eyes seemed a tad unfocused, but he still kept his gaze on Andy.

She signed, and squeezed his hand that she was holding. "I'm fine; I guess I just had a bad dream, that's all. I'm going to get your doctor though, you should be checked out since you're awake now. Do you remember everything that happened?" she looked at him again, to see his reaction.

"You mean the whole getting shot by Kevin Ford at the station part? Or the other part where I told you I loved you?" he smirked when he saw how she shifted when he said that. "Relax, Andy, I remember everything. And what I told you when I was laying there? I meant everything I said." He said the last two sentences slowly, making sure that Andy understood that yes, he did remember and meant it all.

She smiled, and pulled her chair a little closer to his bed. "I meant everything I said too Sam, I really did. I wish it hadn't taken you getting shot for it to come out, but I mean, I'm just glad it did." She smiled at Sam, and he laughed lightly.

"Well, at least that part is out of the way," he said, as he struggled to sit up in the bed. He cursed and reached for his side where he had been shot.

"Sam, you need to relax," Andy said as she helped him get comfortable. "I'll be back, okay? I'm just going to go tell your doctor that you're awake. They should probably come and check on you."

"Alright, go ahead. I'll just be waiting here, seeing as there's not much more I can do." Andy smiled; glad that at least some of Sam's personality was coming back so quickly. As she stood up to leave, Sam grabbed her hand. "Oh and thanks for staying with me. I mean it." He added.

Andy smiled, and kissed his forehead once more. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be, than by your side." Sam smiled at her. "I'll be right back!" she said, and quickly walked out of the room.

Once she had notified the nurse and doctors, she walked down the hall to call Frank and report in. The phone rang just twice before Frank picked up.

"McNally, what's up? Is he awake yet?" The urgency and concern showed in Frank's voice, and tore at Andy's heart. So many officers had gotten hurt in Kevin Ford's trail of vengeance and destruction, and all three of them were close to Frank in some way.

"Sir, he's awake. The doctors are with him right now to check him out," Andy quickly replied, anxious to give him the news as quickly as possible.

She heard him sigh with relief on the other end of the phone. "Thank god. That's great news McNally. I expect you to report back to the station soon. Detective Callaghan needs your statement about what happened in the station for the report.

"Yes sir, of course. I'll head back as soon as I check on Detective Swarek again." She replied. Before Frank had a chance to hang up, she quickly added, "Sir, I came here with the ambulance, how will I get back to the station?"

There was a pause, and then Frank spoke. "I'll send someone to pick you up. Most likely Detective Nash, but whoever's free will come to the hospital to get you."

"Thank you sir," Andy said, before he hung up. She put her phone back in her pocket, and headed back to Sam's room.

The doctor was just leaving as she entered. "Officer McNally," he said, and motioned her to stay outside in the hallway for just a moment.

"How's he doing, sir?" she asked, shifting from foot to foot, slightly nervous to hear what he had to say.

The doctor smiled at her, sensing her unease. "There's no need to worry, officer. Detective Swarek will be just fine. The surgery was successful, and there don't seem to be any complications. He should be able to get out of here in a few days. We'll keep him just to make sure no infection sets in and that he recovers fully."

She smiled at the news, so grateful that it hadn't been worse. "Thank you so much sir. I'm just going to check on him again, and sit there for a bit."

"Of course," the doctor said kindly, and then walked away to go talk to a nurse standing behind them.

As Andy entered again, Sam smiled at her. "Glad to see you did keep your promise to come back, this time."

"Ouch," she said, lightly smacking his arm when she reached his bed. "Of course I came back. I know you hate hospitals, so I'm not about to leave you sitting here alone. I mean, I'll be heading back to the station soon though, but I'll come back when I can." She sat back down, and turned her chair to completely face him. "So how long do you think you'll be in here?"

Sam sighed, and crossed his arms. "He said at least a week, but we'll see about that. Maybe I can charm the nurses into letting me out on "good behavior" or something." As Andy scowled at him, he flashed her a smile. "Who knows, maybe I can get out of here in a couple of days!"

"I don't think so," Andy said, laughing. "You'll be here as long as the doctors want you here; I'll be making sure of that."

Sam stared at her. "McNally, you wouldn't."

"But I would."

"You're lucky I'm in this hospital bed," he warned, a laugh escaping him as he talked.

Andy chuckled again, glad to be at ease with Sam once again. "I've missed this." When Sam raised an eyebrow, she added hastly, "This as in us talking, and joking around. It's been awhile."

Sam shifted in the bed, and sighed. "Yeah, it's been awhile. I've missed it too."

Before Andy could speak again, a buzzing sound distracted her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her vibrating phone. "Well, that's my ride back to the station. I'll come back as soon as I can though. Want me to bring anything?"

"Sure, I mean, if you wanna grab a book, or a magazine or two from my place. The stuff here is crap, and I really don't feel like catching up on celebrities' lives and whatnot," Sam motioned towards the pile of stuff on another chair. "My keys should hopefully be in there, for the truck and my place." When Andy stared at him, he rolled his eyes. "Yes, Andy. My truck keys. I think you can handle driving my truck for a bit, right?"

She smiled, knowing he hated lending his truck out. "Of course. I'll be sure to bring it back in one piece." She grabbed the keys and came back to the bed to give him a hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Who's your ride back?" he questioned, before she left.

"Shoot, I completely forgot to answer," she muttered before glancing down at her phone once more. Her heart sank as she looked at the caller ID: _Nick Collins._

It must've shown on her face, because Sam only looked at her. "McNally?"

"It's Nick," Andy sighed. She really didn't want to have to talk to him right now, but it looks like she didn't have a choice. She saw how he looked when they were at the hospital, and how heartbroken he was. But why did they have to be alone together already?

"Well, that should be a fun ride," Sam commented warily.

She looked at him, and sighed. "I mean he knows how I feel, and that I still love you. I just wanted to talk to him at another time. Not now," she motioned around the room. "Not so soon after all that happened."

Sam only looked at her. "You're going to have to talk to him eventually, and who knows? Maybe now is the best time. You might as well get it over with now, instead of dragging him along."

"I guess you're right," Andy muttered, shuffling her feet. "But what about you and Marlo? You'll have to talk to her too."

Sam looked down. "I was going to once the whole Kevin Ford case wrapped up, but that clearly didn't happen very neatly," as he motioned down at his abdomen. "I'll have to talk to her either when I'm out of here, or whenever she stops by. But I will talk to her Andy, I promise. I meant what I said as well."

Andy smiled at him, and he returned it when she said "I know you did."


End file.
